For centuries, the filling of containers having a narrow neck and a closure has been aided by the use of a funnel which is inserted in the opening of the container. Typically, the funnel is loose fitting, may fall out of the container and allow leakage around the lip of the container opening. In some cases pouring into the funnel at an angle can tip the funnel and actually tip the container. If the container is over filled using a conventional funnel, spillage is guaranteed. Spillage in any case is undesirable and in the case of dangerous or corrosive materials, a critical situation results.
In certain specialized applications, funnels have been developed which have a screw-on bottom for use with threaded containers.
We have noted that in the case of bottled potable water, many persons desire to carry bottles with them to provide sanitary water at any time. Commonly, 0.5, 1.0, 1.5 and 2.0 liter bottles are favored because they usually provide sufficient water for an individual and are easily transported.
Unfortunately, the smaller bottles of the 0.5, 1.0 and 1.5 liter size and even those of the 2.0 liter size, when potable drinking water is purchased, are quite expensive compared with the typical five-gallon bottle. In certain cases, one may want to fill one of the smaller bottles from the larger container without spillage and then replace a screw-on or dispenser cap. The same is true if a bottle is filled from another water source.
With this state of the art in mind, we devised a screw-on, a snap-on funnel and a pressure fit funnel which are capable of reliable use on at least five different sizes and various fill opening styles of bottles. We have also developed designs which are subject to manufacture either by blow molding or by injection molding. We have also developed variations of our funnel in which there is positive sealing of the fluid from the exterior of the bottle or container during filling so that no liquid can leak out over the bottle engaging portions.
Basically, our funnel includes a tapered receiver portion which preferably is in the 2 to 4 inch diameter in size narrowing down to a smaller fluid delivery throat. At the throat of the funnel there are two sets of internal threads with the inner set of threads corresponding to the smaller size container, e.g., 0.5 to 2.0 liter size, and the larger thread adapted to fill larger fill opening bottles, e.g., 1.0 liter or one gallon bottles. In using the funnel with a smaller bottle, the outer threaded portion acts as a guide in directing the funnel over the neck of the smaller bottle. This is helpful since the threaded inner portion is not directly visible while the smaller bottle is to be filled.
Certain types of bottles include snap-on lids without threaded connections. We have found that our specialized funnels can serve the needs to carefully fill such bottles, as well. This is accomplished in two ways. First, our threaded discharge openings will engage bottle or other container openings which have an outside diameter which approximates the peaks of the internal threads. Secondly, a relatively straight sided non threaded discharge opening will engage and apply force or pressure against the exterior of the container neck sufficient to hold the funnel securely on the container. Those may be either single or multiple stage snap-on funnels.
In another embodiment, the funnel is not threaded but is slightly resilient and the resiliency provides engagement with the threads or the exterior of the bottle neck.
In additional embodiments, the throat of the funnel includes a downward extending secondary funnel which extends into the full opening of a bottle to be filled and therefore aligns a sealing lip as well as directing all fluids well below the opening of the neck of the bottle being filled. The secondary funnel is short enough that it does not extend below the bottle neck.
Another factor in the design and production of funnels is the method by which the funnel is manufactured. A form of manufacturing which produces good quality products and at relatively low cost is blow molding which is used often for the production of bottles. It is significantly less expensive than injection molding which allows for more precise shapes but encounters substantial tooling costs.
We have found that it is possible to make adequate threads to engage the bottle top employing blow molding of our design. Therefore, the blow mold version of this invention is preferred. On the other hand, where we need precise fitting or the secondary funnel, the injection mold version is the preferred option.
In the case of the blow molded version of this invention, either the larger or smaller discharge portion may be used or a double threaded discharge portion can be present. In the blow molded version, the secondary funnel is not compatible with the blow molded technique so it is reduced to a smaller protruding lip.
In the non threaded embodiments either blow molding or injection molding may be used.